


Blair's Dream

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt: Solstice.





	Blair's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  **Solstice** \- due 20th Dec/revealed 21st Dec (Winter Solstice is the 21st at 10:22pmg GMT)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *20* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 21st  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/solstice2_zpstinsdco2.png.html)


End file.
